1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional antenna chip, and especially to an antenna chip which can be mated with many kinds of matched circuits and is able to adjust the character of an antenna structure of the multifunctional antenna chip, in order that the antenna structure has one or multiple standard working frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By fast development of the wireless communication technique, the kinds of standard specifications of present world communication are numerous, for instance, they include the standards of PCS, GSM, WCDMA, WLAN, Bluetooth, EDGE, DCS, CDMA, HSPA, UMTS, GPS, GPRS, WiMAX, HSPA, WiFi etc.
As to the operational frequency bands, they include several standard specifications such as the European specification, American specification etc. It is often that in selling a kind of mobile phone to all around the world, an antenna is designed to include all frequency bands. And it is often that such antennas need longer developing time and larger costs, or need to be designed in pursuance of respective local standards of frequency band; however, a situation is there that many antennas are supposed to be studied and developed, this not only increases costs and developing time, but also creates pressure of inventory.
The present invention provides a brand new idea of design and application of antennas, one multifunctional antenna chip can be used to mate with many kinds of matched circuits according to a desired communication standard to meet the requirement of multiple functions.